


Porcelanowa Figurka

by IveynAdler



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Adorable, Children, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveynAdler/pseuds/IveynAdler
Summary: Krótka, bajkowa historia na osłodę, opowiada o pierwszych świętach Erika i małej jeszcze Christine





	Porcelanowa Figurka

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych Świąt!

To był piękny, zimowy wieczór. Delikatne płatki śniegu spadały z nieba, wirując. Zdawałoby się, że tańczyły jakiegoś przedziwnego, śnieżnego walca. Raz, dwa, trzy, raz, dwa, trzy! Taniec trwał, przedłużany przez wiatr, który co chwilę podrywał osobliwych tancerzy w górę, narzucając im coraz szybsze tempo. Jednak prędzej czy później każda ze śnieżnych drobinek opadała w końcu na ziemię, okrywając Paryż białą kołderką, podobną do skrzącej się koronki. Mróz pokrywał szyby podobnymi do kwiatów wzorami z precyzją, o której każdy malarz może jedynie pomarzyć...

Ale było w tym coś jeszcze, coś więcej niż tylko bajkowy krajobraz. Rodziny gromadziły się wspólnie w domach, na twarzach ludzi widać było uśmiech. W powietrzu unosił się zapach świerkowych gałązek, ogień trzaskał wesoło w kominkach, a wokół słychać było dźwięk srebrnych dzwoneczków. 

To nie był po prostu zwykły, zimowy wieczór. To był wieczór wigilijny.

Jednakże nie wszyscy poddali się magicznej atmosferze tego wyjątkowego święta. W szczególności nie odczuwał jej pewien zamaskowany mężczyzna schowany w jednej z wielu tajnych kryjówek i korytarzy, których paryska opera była pełna. Erik nie był ani trochę radosny czy spokojny – wręcz przeciwnie, z każdą mijającą minutą jego nastrój coraz bardziej się pogarszał. 

Kilka miesięcy temu do opery przybyła młoda sierota, Christine, a on zaczął ją nauczać, podając się za Anioła Muzyki, który został przysłany przez jej zmarłego ojca. Wszystko szło dobrze... aż do tego konkretnego wieczoru. Tej wigilii Christine nie przyszła na lekcję. 

Początkowo Erik był lekko poirytowany. Później, gdy minęła godzina, zaczął się niepokoić. Dlaczego wciąż jej nie ma? Czy zrobił coś nie tak? Czy uraził ją w jakiś sposób podczas ostatniego spotkania? Jednakże czas płynął, a Christine wciąż się nie pojawiała. Po upływie trzech godzin miejsce zaniepokojenia zajął gniew – Erik był już jedynie wściekły.

Mając dość czekania, postanowił samemu poznać powód nieobecności swojej uczennicy. Przemieszczając się ukrytymi korytarzami, powoli przeszukiwał gmach opery, aż do momentu, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Z kwater, w których sypiały uczące się na baleriny dziewczęta takie jak Christine, dochodziły głosy. Postanowił to sprawdzić.

To, co ujrzał, zaglądając do pomieszczenia przy pomocy specjalnego, ukrytego mechanizmu, sprawiło, że cała wściekłość natychmiast go opuściła.

Madame Giry pochylała się nad łóżkiem, w którym leżała mała dziewczynka, jedyna spośród dzieci, która jeszcze nie spała. Na pobladłej, dziecięcej twarzyczce widać było niezdrowe rumieńce. Ciemne loki lepiły się do spoconego czoła, a oczy dziecka były nienaturalnie szkliste...

Christine, bo to o niej mowa, miała gorączkę.

Poczucie winy ścisnęło serce Erika – jak mógł być na nią zły z tak błahego powodu, podczas gdy ona cierpiała? Jednak jego żal nie potrwał długo, ponieważ kolejne słowa madame Giry sprawiły, że jego gniew powrócił, chociaż tym razem powód był nieco inny.

– Sama jesteś sobie winna – kobieta odezwała się cichym lecz surowym tonem. – Wychodzić na dwór w środku zimy bez choćby płaszcza... Nic dziwnego, że jesteś teraz chora. Na szczęście nie wygląda to na nic poważnego...

Erik zacisnął pięści we wściekłości. Jak Christine mogła być aż tak lekkomyślna? 

Wkrótce madame Giry zgasiła świecę i opuściła pomieszczenie. Pokój pogrążył się w półmroku. Christine westchnęła. Wiedziała, że to co zrobiła było nierozsądne, ale naprawdę musiała wtedy wyjść – to było bardzo, bardzo ważne! Żałowała, że wszystko potoczyło się w ten sposób, ale nie była w stanie już niczego zmienić. Przymknęła więc oczy i ułożyła się do snu tak jak pozostałe dziewczęta.

– _Christine..._ – nocną ciszę przerwał jakiś nie głośniejszy od szeptu głos.

Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy i usiadła na łóżku. Rozejrzała się, ale nie dostrzegła niczego niezwykłego wśród wieczornych cieni - wszyscy byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie. To znaczy, że to musiał być ktoś inny...

– Aniele? – spytała niepewnie.

\- _Tak, to ja..._ – tajemniczy głos odezwał się raz jeszcze. – _Nie pojawiłaś się dzisiaj na lekcji. Powód jest dosyć oczywisty, jednak chciałbym wiedzieć coś innego... Ciekawi mnie, jaka sprawa była **aż tak** pilna, że musiałaś wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi, wybiec na mróz bez jakiegokolwiek okrycia..._

Christine skrzywiła się, słysząc surowy ton swojego Anioła. Spuściła głowę, jednak nie powiedziała ani słowa.

– _Czekam... Co było aż tak ważne?_

– Prezent dla ciebie... – Christine wyznała w końcu ledwie słyszalnym szeptem, gdy przedłużająca się cisza dała jej jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zdoła uniknąć odpowiedzi.

– _Co takiego?_ – w głosie jej nauczyciela słychać było zdumienie.

– Są Święta, więc poszłam kupić ci prezent... – powiedziała.

Christine spojrzała na znajdujący się koło jej łóżka stolik. I rzeczywiście – mała, stojąca tam, porcelanowa figurka była doskonale widoczna w świetle księżyca. Choć jedno ze skrzydeł było odrobinę zbyt krzywe, a ręce trzymające lirę odrobinę zbyt małe, łatwo można było rozpoznać kogo miała przedstawiać. Dziewczynka czekała na reakcję swojego opiekuna, jednak odpowiedź, której się spodziewała, nie nadeszła. W pokoju ponownie zapadła cisza.

Christine poczuła przypływ paniki. Czy jej Aniołowi nie spodobał się prezent? Powinna była go w ogóle kupować? A może aniołom nie daje się prezentów? Czy zrobiła coś nie tak? A co jeżeli tak rozgniewała swojego opiekuna, że ten ją teraz zostawi i znajdzie inną uczennicę?

– Aniele! – zawołała, jednak przypominając sobie o śpiących dziewczętach szybko ściszyła głos. – Aniele? Aniele, jesteś na mnie zły?

– _Nie... Nie, nie jestem! Po prostu... Powinnaś już pójść spać._

Coś wyraźnie zmieniło się w głosie jej nauczyciela, jednak Christine nie potrafiła dokładnie określić natury tej zmiany. Skinęła więc tylko głową.

– Zaśpiewasz mi? – poprosiła cicho, niepewna czy jej prośba zostanie spełniona.

– _Oczywiście..._ – nadeszła łagodna odpowiedź.

Tej nocy Christine zasnęła przy najsłodszej kołysance jaką tylko można sobie wyobrazić.

Jednak nie jest to koniec naszej opowieści. 

Następnego ranka Christine otworzyła oczy, czując się znacznie lepiej. Zerknęła w kierunku stolika, na którym powinna stać figurka... i zamarła, widząc znajdującą się tam górę przeznaczonych dla niej prezentów. Samej figurki jednak nigdzie nie było...

Właśnie, można by spytać: co się z nią stało?

Otóż odpowiedź jest dość prosta – głęboko pod ziemią, Erik grał na organach, a mały porcelanowy aniołek stał dumnie obok.


End file.
